User blog:FurryTrash23/The DLC shop for wii is not dead
Instruction info taken from various sources Join my discord if problems arisehttps://discord.gg/p9FMpDp https://discord.gg/p9FMpDp '' 'Please note that this only works for NTSC consoles. Pal versions will not connect to the shop and will give an error.' Hello Most of you belived that the wii shop shut down in January of 2019. Well this is false. While the wii shop channel is gone, the just dance dlc server is still up and running! Wanna access the shop? Just follow these steps and start downloading yet again. '''KEEP IN MIND THAT THE SHOP SERVERS MAY BE SHUT DOWN AT ANY TIME' 'What You Will Need' *An SD card *A Wii with an Internet connection *A computer (any OS) *RiiConnect24 Patcher. Process 1 You will now patch your IOS, IOS31 and IOS80. This is required to use the Channels we support to change an RSA key used to sign the files, and contains some patches for Wii Mail. You also will download a patched version of the Everybody Votes Channel. #Download the required files based on your OS. On Windows run RiiConnect24Patcher.bat, on Linux and MacOS run patch.sh. #Follow the instructions it gives you. Upon it finishing macOS and Linux, skip for Windows, copy the WAD folder to your SD Card. #You should get the Everybody Votes Channel and Nintendo Channel. It needs to be installed even if you already have the Everybody Votes Channel/Nintendo Channel on your Wii, because you will need a patched WAD you reinstall with. #(If RiiConnect24 Patcher copied everything to the SD Card, you can skip this step) Extract Wii Mod Lite, and then copy it to the apps folder on your SD Card. Do the same for Mail-Patcher. #Put your SD Card in your Wii. #Launch the Homebrew Channel on your Wii. #Launch Wii Mod Lite. #Using the +Control Pad on your Wii Remote, navigate to WAD Manager, and then navigate to the WAD folder. #When IOS31.wad is highlighted, press +, then do the same for IOS80.wad, Everybody Votes Channel and the Nintnedo Channel WAD. #If you get an error saying a title with a higher version is already installed (error -1035), go back to the WAD selection menu and press - on the highlighted Everybody Votes Channel/Nintendo Channel WAD, then try installing it again. #After they are successfully installed, press the HOME Button to exit back to the Homebrew Channel. Process 2 You will now patch your nwc24msg.cfg file which is required in order to use Wii Mail. #Launch RiiConnect24 Mail Patcher. #It should only take a few seconds to patch your nwc24msg.cfg. When it’s done, press HOME to exit. Process 3 *Go to Wii Options. *Go to Wii Settings. *Follow the pictures below to sucessfully set up riiconnect24 *If you get error 107245, then you probably have failed to patch your IOS correctly. *if you’re getting errors such as a WiiConnect24 and Wii Shop Channel currently not being offered in your country, please go to Wii Settings -> Last Page -> Country and change it to United Kingdom. Internet_1.png Internet_2.png Internet_3.png Internet_4.png Internet_5.png Internet_6.png Internet_7.png Internet_8.png Internet_9.png Internet_10.png Internet_11.png Internet_12.png Internet_24.png Category:Blog posts